Before and After
by Jix22
Summary: The KGB incident isn't the only reason why Hozumi does not want Kuga to return to Stride. Hozumi is worried and jealous when it comes to Heath and his past relationship with Kuga.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"First year Kohinata, Hozumi. It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Hozumi bowed quickly and confidently in front of the large group of Stride members. A bright smile painted on his glowing face as he scanned the club room and all the other students before him. Hozumi was more than excited to make it to Honan and become part of this talented team.

As the other first years made their introductions, Hozumi's focus went to one in particular student in the room. One with light brown hair, pulled back by a headband. A small mole under one eye added a sort of sophistication to his features. He was taller than most, with a strong build. From his muscular shape, Hozumi could tell right away that his skill was more so in speed rather than acrobatics. Next to him was a student who seemed just as tall, if not taller! His long locks and stone face gave him the a look of royalty… or of a villain, Hozumi tried not to judge too quickly.

When introductions were finally over, Hozumi made his way over to the two to introduce himself.

As weeks past, Hozumi became close with many members of Stride, but nothing compared to the relationship he had formed with Hasekura Heath. Hozumi loved nothing more than making him laugh with his silly jokes and acrobatic tricks. Hasekura seemed to really enjoy Hozumi's company, giving the little blonde hope for the future. You see, Hozumi had realized he had developed quite the crush on Hasekura.

Now, there are two situations that confirmed Hozumi's feelings and helped him figure out what was really getting to him when Hasekura-senpai was near him.

1\. That damned V-neck… When Hozumi took notice of how low cut it really was, he could NOT stop staring at his friends pectoral muscles. This would not mean much to Hozumi if it was out of interest or spite; instead, he found himself staring with hot cheeks and a quickened heartbeat, especially after those long runs on hot days, when his chest would glisten with sweat and move up and down rapidly as he caught his breath. And when Hasekura bent over just enough so Hozumi could look straight down to rippling abs, he usually needed to exit the space quickly before causing a scene with his lower half.

2\. The second situation is, sadly, not as fun as the first. Whenever Hasekura-senpai went for a run with Kuga-senpai, or even really spoke to him, it sent Hozumi into a jealous rage. Of course, no one could ever tell. Hozumi was a wonderful actor, could almost fool himself sometimes. The only situation when Hozumi had a hard time hiding his feelings regarding Kuga and Hasekura, was whenever Hasekura SMILED at Kuga. It was never a smile Hasekura ever gave, it was one saved only for Kuga. Which is where Hozumi got his suspicions about the two.

It was after practice in May. Most had already changed and left school for the day. But Hozumi, Hasekura, and Kuga took their time. They talked and laughed, joking about practice or what happened in school that day. "It's only because you're so small, Hozumi!" Hasekura laughed "If I was your size I'd be able to do your tricks too."

Hozumi's gave him an exaggerated frown "I'm not sure if I should be taking that as an insult or a compliment." He turned to face his back to his senpai and crossed his arms over his chest "Guys don't typically like being called small, Hasekura-senpai."

"I can see that… But in our 'line of work' being small is an advantage! I mean look…" Suddenly, Hozumi felt strong hands grab onto either side of his waist and lift him up. He could feel his cheeks begin to turn pink. "You're so light, I could just carry you home with me!" Hasekura laughed but Hozumi just became more red with heat. Thoughts began to pop up in his mind and he knew he needed to get out of that situation, fast.

"Senpai!" He yelled as he squirmed in Hasekura's hands. Hasekura chuckled uncontrollably as Hozumi jumped from his grasp and landed like a cat, perfectly balanced. "You need to watch what you say Hasekura-senpai."

"Heath!" Hasekura rolled his eyes in exhaustion "Call me Heath, Hozumi!"

Hozumi bit his bottom lip as he grabbed his bag "Right… Well, Goodnight, Heath! Goodnight, Kuga-senpai!" Hozumi continued to book it out of there, feeling his blush grow even more as the word "Heath" escaped his lips.

He made it to the school yard by the time he realized he had forgotten his jacket in the club room. Hozumi hurried back into the building and hopped up the stairs, hoping the second years were still in the room and it wasn't locked just yet.

As Hozumi approached the door though, he began to hear soft whispers coming from the room. He slowly approach but stopped as soon as he saw the two boys sitting on the couch, Kuga leaning into Heath with a hand gently placed under his chin. Hozumi froze in the hallway, forgetting how to move, not quite sure how to breath. Kuga was whispering something to Heath, slowly moving his delicate hand up Heath's cheek and into his hair, pushing the headband back so that it fell to the floor, allowing Heath's hair to fall around his face. As the headband hit the carpet, Hozumi snapped back into reality. He flew from the room, hoping no one saw him, hoping what he saw wasn't real, hoping he could forget everything. He ran from the school, determined to get home. He choked back tears as he jumped over anything in his way. How could he not see this coming?

Hozumi avoided school the next day. His bed was his sanctuary, with blankets to protect him from any invaders. Unfortunately, feelings were the assassins who flipped through the cracks of the wall. Hozumi was usually so good under pressure, always putting on a smile even when under a world of stress. It was only when it involved friends, family, or OTHER important relationships that his emotions would get the best of him. So faking a cough and acting sick seemed like the best option for the day. There was no way he was going to focus during the school day, never mind keep his cool at practice! "I'm upset" would be written all over his face.

Hozumi kept his face buried for the day, that is, until a small sound came from his phone. He looked at his texts and his heart leaped.

Sender: Hasekura Heath

"Hey Hozumi.

You sick?"

Hozumi looked at the clock. It was a few minutes into practice, not a convenient time for Heath to be texting. He responded with a basic "Kinda… I wasn't feeling well so I took the day." He then put his phone back on the night stand, figuring Heath's curiosity has been settled. But his phone went off again, only moments from hitting send.

Sender: Hasekura Heath

"Sorry to hear that! Please feel better soon. Practice is lame without you!"

Hozumi's heart began to flutter. It was such a small thing, a simple text, but to him it meant so much. Maybe he was wrong, he never actually saw anything happen. He figured it was best to sit back and see what happened next.

Nothing changed. Everything was just as it always had been. Practice began right after school. Hozumi spent practice poking fun at Heath. Heath and Kuga ran perfectly together. Practice would end and everyone would go home. The End. Nothing.

On the one hand, Hozumi was glad there were no more situations where it looked as if Kuga was putting the moves on Heath (not that Hozumi ever gave them a chance to be alone, except for running). But, then again, Heath made no moves towards Hozumi either. So day after day things were just normal. It stayed like that for a long while… until the KGB.

Hozumi was on the sidelines for this race. It was one of the biggest, and with so many third years, not to mention three very talented second years, there was no room for him just yet. He watched the big screen with intense concentration, cheering on his teammates and sending them all his energy. But then, things went wrong.

Hozumi watched in horror as Heath mis-stepped and suddenly went down. It only took a second before Hozumi was off running in the direction of the take-over zone. Hozumi doesn't even remember running, he was in such a state of panic. The only thing he remembers is seeing Heath go down and arriving at the scene. As Hozumi slowed down, all he could see was Heath doubled over in pain, and Kuga standing over him. Heat went straight to Hozumi's head. He dashed over to Heath, crouching down, trying to shield his body with is own. Hozumi stared up at Kuga with fire in his eyes "How could you?!..." Kuga said nothing, just stared down at Hozumi with his cold stare which only made Hozumi's anger grow, "Kuga-senpai, you disgraced the Honan Stride Club!"

With that, Kuga left. He never said another word to the Stride members. Kuga never explained his actions. All Hozumi knows is that Kuga resigned from the club after that race.

Hozumi has his suspicions as to why Kuga hurt Heath's ankle. The other club members believed it was because Heath stopped running after he rolled his ankle and didn't keep moving to finish his relay. Hozumi believed it was something deeper than that. Whatever the reason, Hozumi knew he had to be there for Heath. He needed a friend right now, and Hozumi was going to protect him no matter what.


	2. Chapter 1

(This chapter comes from the episode where Hozumi has the flashback of Heath in a cast scrubbing the lockers and he stands outside the door - Episode 5, 12:25-12:40).

After that day, members slowly began to leave the club. It seemed like every week practices thinned out more and more. During every one of those practices, Heath stayed on the sidelines, watching his teammates and doing what he could for those who loyally stuck around. Hozumi did his best to keep a smile on and tried so hard to make Heath laugh again. Every now and again he could get Heath to smirk slightly, but his eyes never reflected his lips. The light in his eyes seemed to be fading, there wasn't even embers of a fire. Hozumi wondered what he was feeling, if not anger. Hozumi was curious to know what Heath was always thinking about. Heath never expressed his emotions. He never vented about his frustrations, his depression, and Hozumi didn't want to push. They were good friends, but only knew each other for a few months.

It wasn't long until Hozumi and Heath were the only two left.

Hozumi and Heath continued to come to the club room religiously. Both boys wanted to keep Stride alive and never wanted it to disband. Everyday was like clockwork. Both would show up. Hozumi would change into running gear. Heath would time him or give advice as the first year ran. They might share a few laughs, maybe share a snack, and then leave until the next day. Until the day Heath snapped…

The bell rang softly, signaling the end of the school day and the beginning of club activities. Hozumi yawned and stretched at his desk, feeling lazy after being forced to sit for so long! He was always excited to finally be able to get up and move. To be free.

The blonde turned to look behind him where a thin boy with emerald hair sat. His glasses made him look smart, but fragile. Hozumi and Ayumu became class friends after finding a similar interest in horrible jokes."You should really come join Stride! We need more members, and I can help you run."

Ayumu shook his head with his hands up "Alas! I would my dear Hozumi-kun! But sadly, the shogi board is my mistress, and I, her slave!"

Hozumi nodded "Ah! Yes… I shall break you from that nasty habit one day." Hozumi jumped up from his seat and winked at his friend "See you tomorrow, Ayumu-kun!" and he jogged out of the classroom.

Walking up the stairs to the Stride club room Hozumi kept thinking of different ways he could convince his shogi loving friend to join Stride… Maybe food? New Manga? Porn?

When he reached the top landing, he reached out to slide the door to the club room open, but a sudden BANG made him freeze. Hozumi had a feeling he knew what was going on… He leaned his back gently against the club room door, debating what his next move should be. Does he leave Heath alone to vent his frustrations? Would Heath prefer someone to comfort him? Before he could make up his mind, he heard Heath yell and bang once again… and again… and again! Worried about the larger boy hurting himself, Hozumi barged in "Heath-senpai!" He ran over and grabbed Heaths wrist before he could hit the lockers a fifth time. Hozumi could feel the stickiness of warm blood slowly moving down from Heath's knuckles. It took all the Hozumi's strength to hold Heath's arm back from flinging forward again. "Heath-kun! Please! You're hurting yourself!" He yelled at the brunnett.

Slowly, Heath began to let go of his strength, relaxing his muscles and sliding down his crutches. He sat on the floor with his back against the lockers, shaking like a leaf with frustration. Hozumi ran across the room and grabbed the first aid kit before running back and crouching next to his upperclassmen. The blonde took out anti-bacterial spray and gauze and began to dress Heath's hand. Heath said nothing for a long while, just stared down at his lap as his friend took care of his wounds. "I'm sorry…" he said softly, barely above a whisper, "I just… I was thinking of how easily everyone left, how my relationship with Kuga just came to an end…"

Hozumi glanced up at the top lockers. He noticed the bloodstains over Kuga's name. "I'm sorry, Heath-senpai… I can only imagine how you must feel." His blue eyes tried to stay focused on dressing the wound, he tried to to not become excited over how close they had become. Hozumi needed to be here for his friend. When he was done, he packed everything back into the first aid box and put it aside. Hozumi kneeled next to Heath, waiting, wondering what else he could do for him.

Heath looked down at the dressed injury and smirked with a hint of irony "Looks like I have a hand injury to match my ankle… Thank you Hozumi-kun." His eyes met Hozumi's causing the younger student's heart to pound. He hoped his cheeks weren't as red as he felt.

"No… no problem, Heath-senpai!" He managed to stutter out. "How are you feeling?"

Heath sighed and leaned his head back against the cool lockers "I don't know… I'm just frustrated and wish I just let the third years take my spot in the race. Then none of this would have happened."

Hozumi's blue eyes softened as he smiled, focused on Heath's strong features. It was those strong features that made Hozumi believe that Heath could never break, that he would always be alright. But even the strongest walls can have a few cracks. "Don't blame yourself, Heath-senpai. None of it was in your control…"

"I just don't know what frustrates me more. The fact I'm injured, my friendship ending with Kuga, or that I believed all the other club members were loyal to Stride." Heath let out a heavy sigh, so much was weighing on those strong shoulders and Hozumi only had a slight idea until now.

"Don't worry, Heath-senpai… I mean, I can't promise I can bring anyone back, and sadly I lack the powers of a healer…"

Heath chuckled "Really?... could have fooled me with those bandaging tricks." He glanced over at Hozumi with those deep green eyes, a small curve to his lips.

Hozumi froze for a moment, his heart felt like it could burst out at any moment. He calmed himself down and continued, "but, I can help to keep the club going! I can help you to bring Stride back. I promise to always protect you, the club, and anyone who joins us." Hozumi's eyes burned with determination.

Heath couldn't help but laugh, causing Hozumi to feel discouraged. When Heath saw the frown on his friend's face, he explained "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for that to sound like I was mocking you." He smiled warmly at Hozumi, "I'm just happy to hear I still have you to rely on… Thank you for being there for me, Hozumi-kun."

With that, Hozumi completely lost control of all his senses. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Heath's.

By the time his brain caught up with the rest of him, Hozumi was burning red and jumping backwards, "Heath-senpai, I am so sorry! I just got caught up in the moment, even though this is probably the worst possible moment to do something like that to you, and…"

Before he could finish with his apology, Heath leaned forward, a sly smile dancing across his lips, "No, I believe this is exactly what I need right now… Just, drop the 'senpai'... Hozumi." Heath tenderly kissed Hozumi, his blue eyes widening with surprise. Heath began crawling forward, slowly guiding Hozumi backwards towards the floor. The blonde was close to losing all of his senses, when his conscience came into play.

The blonde pushed the second year off and looked him square in the eye "I think this is a bad idea…" He said, trying to keep a serious face, when all he really wanted to do was roll on the floor with the brunnett.

Heath frowned and scratched the back of his head "Sorry, Hozumi. I guess I figured you were… you know… into guys when you kissed me…"

"No! No, that isn't what I meant… I want to, believe me, I really do… But, is this ok with you so upset right now? I kind of feel like I'm taking advantage of the situation here." Hozumi laughed awkwardly and blushed as Heath gave him a warm smile.

"You're too sweet," he replied. "What if I told you, it's ok… That I am thinking clearly, and want to use this opportunity to let off some built up angst?"

Hozumi wasn't sure how to respond… This is something he had wanted for a while. He was ok with fooling around. But how would this affect their friendship in the long run. Would Heath want to just be friends, or more? Maybe less? Did he even have feelings for Hozumi? What about Kuga?! There were so many questions running through his mind, but all he wanted to do was enjoy this moment. He knew Heath just wanted to enjoy it too. Heath needed an escape from all the negativity in his life right now. He wanted to give him that escape.

Hozumi slowly brought his hand up to the deep v-neckline and clutched the soft cotton. He gently pulled on the larger student, signaling for him to come closer. Heath obliged. As he moved forward, Hozumi moved back until he was lying on the club-room floor. Their lips met again, stronger this time, with a deeper passion now that all uncertainties were cleared. Hozumi reached up and placed a hand through Heath's soft locks, pushing back the headband until it fell. He clutched the strands and pulled gently, causing a soft moan to escape from deep within Heath's throat. Heath moved his lips from Hozumi's and began to trail kisses down his jaw, to his earlobe. The brunette nibbled softly on the flesh, causing Hozumi to wince and clutch his hair tighter. Heath smirked and whispered into his ear "Did I find the weak spot?"

Heath shifted to his side and rested next to Hozumi. He moved his lips back to Hozumi's as his hand began moving slowly down the first year's torso. Hozumi's heartbeat began to quicken, nervous and excited. Heath's hand swiftly unhinged the other's pants, leaving him room to slip his fingers under the elastic of Hozumi's boxers. Unconsciously, Hozumi's hips began to slowly rise and fall, in anticipation of what was coming. Heath's hand moved farther into his boxers and grasped onto Hozumi's shaft. His strong hands began moving up and down in a quick rhythm, causing a soft moan to escape the blonde's parted lips.

Carefully, Hozumi turned onto his side to face the other student. He slowly reached down and began unbuttoning Heath's trousers, working sloppily, his head fuzzy from the ecstasy he was feeling. It was embarrassing, making it feel like forever, but he succeeded. Carefully placing his hand past the elastic band, he eagerly grabbed onto Heath's length and began jerking him off, trying to match the rhythm.

Their eyes met as they worked aggressively on each other. Breath quickened, hearts pounding. "Hozumi…" Heath whispered. Lying on the floor beside one another, so close.

"Heath… I'm almost…" Hozumi breathed. Heath smirked, watching Hozumi's face as it showed tell tale signs of pleasure.

"Keep going… I'm almost done too…"

Hozumi let out a light cry as he climaxed, his body shivering as he came. Heath was close behind, ejaculating with a deep moan. Both boys remained on the floor, catching their breath. Blue eyes met green, and both smiled sheepishly. "Are you… feeling any better?" Hozumi asked. He almost completely forgot about the break down Heath had just a few moments ago.

Heath smiled and nodded "Yeah… much." He placed a hand tenderly under Hozumi's chin, leading him into a kiss.


End file.
